Street Fighter: No Time 4 Love
by DeathWish666
Summary: new girl name Dusk come in amd want 2 be fighter. she want revenge on Zangfief but have 2 get beter first then make frends with el Fuerte and KEn and Ryu and Abel and discorber truth about shadalloo which is evil corporation take over the world...?
1. New Begginings

One time it was 2007. Matches were starting! "Arlight everyone!" said Guile with his muscles, "Today is the big torunament be sure to enter so we can all fight together." Ken and Ruy were in the tournament. "What say u ryu" said ken. "wut u mean ken" asked ryu? "r u going to fight in the tournament?" said ken again. "heck yeaah" said ryu he wanted to say a bad word in that sentrence but he knew he coul;dnt because that was frowned upon in his contry and it was disrespectful so he just said heck.

All the street fighrers were tghere. "HEY CHUYN-LU" shouted blanka with his loud voice box. "hi blancka are u entering the tournament?" asked chun li "u no it" repliyed blanca. Suddenly there was dark clouds and lightning. but its not raining? then mr bison came out of nowhere and startled everyone! "I will b in the tountameitn" said mr bison yellingly. "ya and we wil kick ur booty!" roared ruy loud for everyone to hear.  
Suddenly a new fighter was there! "helo I am in the tourmnatmetn this year." wow shes so prety thought all the boiz. Then tall the boysz looked at each other all mad cuz they new wut they were thinking. Da guirl was beautyruiful, tall, and pale with logn blak hair she had pale lips and pale blue eyes with big eyeblashes and black eyeshades and a red tattoo dat looksd like it was drippping blod and said 666 on her left bicep. She was waering a tub top wit black n withe stripes and black glovs for fighting. Her nails were black and she hjad on demin short skirt and also big combat boots that were black and she had a red scarf too.

"ur just in time!" said zangief loud. "TO LEAVE!" he said after then laughed. Lots of peop[le started laughing then but other people got madder than before. "shut up zangief!:" roared ken. "juts because u don t like beautiful young women doesn t mean we dotn" then zangief got really quit and looked angry. It got redeemably quiet but then el fuerte laughed quietly then zangiref turn and yell "WUT SO FUNNY EL FURETE?" and den el fuierte stepped back and was quiet rest of time. The new girl was quiet too and was sad now that was made fun of and stoof up for but she didn t like attentiomn so she was sad and covered her face with her hair and almost cried but didn t.  
Da first tounrament match is beginning! Said intercome. It was .. Guile vs. Honda!  
Dey went to the match and stared the fight. "u ready, tubby? Ha hah ah ah ah ah!" laughed guile. "y U..!" angried Honed. HOnga raised his arms and rammed guile with such force he grabbred him and flung him over his so much head. URGGH said Guile. he got up then quickly kicked honey in the face and homnda stumbed back a little then guile went in for the punch! tacke THIS! and he uppercutted him in the tummy and he went flying in ar. WRUAAAHHHH yelled honada in the air. Then he landed in a BOOM and got up again cuz he knew the fight wasn t over yet. "this isn t over yet" hinda set to guile. "im just getting warmed up!" replied guile.

SOPNIC BOOM? Said buile and he launched a sonic boom and Honda and it hit hihm and he said urghgh and was angry so he ran to guile and punched him and did combo and did thousand slap and slapped him real hard and fast and guile didn t like it so he punched honad and punchd him and punched him again and kicked and jumped and kicked him. Honad stopped him mid air and blocked his kcik and returned it with a big punch! AHHHHH yelled guil;e in pain as he flew back painly.

The fight was not over though because guile got up fast and did combo and grabbed Honda and nearly killed him too but he didn t cuz he just injured him and did a cool kick and then punched him again right in the face and Honda was down but not dead but he couldn t get up so it was almost the same thing as being dead but not. GUILE WON THE TOURNAMENT MATCH! Said intercome and he walked out with hoemr s arm aorund his should and they were both tired and painting but they walked out ok. "good match u guys!" said abel. "ty abel ur not so bad after all" said guile. The new gril was shocked 2 see them beat up so bad she didn t know it would be THAT bad she thought. Vega noticed this and said to her r u ok girl and she looked at him he had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled really big but she couldn t see the rest of his face under his mask then she looked away and blushed. Vega smiled undder his mask cuz he knew he was beautiful and it was long time since he say someone react 2 his beauity like dat.

NEXT FIGHT IS ..ZANGIEF VS EL FUETERE! Said intercome. El fuerte lookd shocked! Znagief and el fuetere lookd at each other. Zangief had big smile and was evil smile because hje wanted to beat up el fuerte long time now but never got the chance to but now he can. El Fuerte was much smalled the zangief so was scared to figth him but he knew he had to so he tryied to not look scared and just look confident and anhry. The new girl was hoping that znagief would get butt kicked to him on a silver paltter but she knew that wastn going to happen because el fueerte was tiny and zangief was jainormus. El fuerte was cuyte though, built good, she thought, zangief better not break his face!  
Zangief and ele fuetre enter the ring. "come on little man show me wut u got!" sed angief intimidatinyly. El fuerte clenched his fists and got ready for da fight. Both of them raised fists at each other. "BRING IT ON!" yelled el fuerte.


	2. Frends

The fight was starting to begiging. "HA HA HA" laughed zangief big. DING DUNG DUNG goes the bell that ,means the starts figghting. EL FUerte took steps back and dig jumps off walls then landed begind Zangief because Zagnief is too slow though. EL FUerte did swift kicks and fluips and did TOSTADA PRESS! E, Fuerte went SLAM on Zangeif and that made zANGIEF angery. "GRR UR GONNA GET IT NOW" roared zangierf to intimidate el fueire. el Fuerte did dodge his attacks for while but though he did so he couldnt block the cyclone! OHH YEAH said zangief as he did cyclone. el fuerte was thrown bakc into air but landed again and fell on the ground. from off the ground he was on he got ofrf the ground and stepped up with his feet ont he ground. el fuete charged at zangief and try do lucha libre move on xangief bu65t znagief was too heady so zabngief picke up el furerte by his tummy and droped him on his head! EL fuERTE WAS HURT BUT NOT DOWN. zsanief was laugh and wa,ked to el fuetre whoiw was on the ground all of him on the grouwnd trying to get off the ground but not succersful. whehn zangief was over by el fuetere he raised leg to kcik but then el fuetre rammed his leg that was on the ground and knocked zangiref over on the ground.

sudently el fuetre got up off the ground and moved back quick beucase then zangief got up from off the ground. "grr im gonan git u now!" zangeif growled. they both fought long thimge when finnaly the match was almost over when ken yell "HURY UP U 2 HA HA HA" and eveyrone mad at ken so ken say "wut u lookin at". eveyrone was excite. they were cheering for them too! da new girl was sad though because she was mad at zanbief and she didnt want el fuerete to lose to him so she was real sad and thought 'i have 2 do something but i cant wut do i do?' she thought. zangief throw punch. "EAHHHHHH" he grunted with force of thousand quacks. it hit el fuerte. URRGH said elf uerte as he get hit. then el fuerte fall onto the ground where he stay ont he ground hurt and mad but not k.o.!

El Fuerte get up again. finally do combo. "EL FUEEEEERTEEEEE" he started to yelled and did backflips. "DYNAMIIITE!" he finished saying as hre finish combo and landed on zangiefr crushing him a little but not a lot bwcause he wasnt all that heavy bevcusa he was tiny mexican like mordecai. it hurt ZANGIEF BUT NOT A LOT. rl guerte was schokc to see zangief still up and off the ground. this time he was RELALY MAD! zamgoef do combo. IT HURT EL FUERTE REALLY BAD! suddenyl you hear K.O.! new girl was sad! el fuerte was k.o.! "NOO" new girl cry. she left ran fast out the stadium and was cry becaudse el fuerte was k.o.. eveyrone was shock. "ryu run after her." ruy ran!

"hey r u ok/" said ryu to new girl. girl turn round and saw ryu and cry more because he cared abotu her enough to aks her wat wrong. "el fuerte not dead u no" ryu said to comfart. suddenly new girl leap into ryu arms and hug him and cry. ryus face looked like wtf is going on but he kenw she was sad so he hug her back. ken walk ouyt. "HA HA HA RYU IS THAT UR GIRLFRIEND" ken laughed. ryu turn round do HADOKEN! it hit ken and ken fall down then ryu hug enw girl agian. ken get up run over to ryu and girl but talk to ryu. "who is she newai?" he say. girl look up with big eyes and tears of blood down her pale face and say "mi name is Dusk. im going 2 b a great strett fighter." then ken lauigh quielty. "Dusk, u hav 2 not b so sad everytime some1 gets hurt." dusk wipe her tears. "i no..." she sayid, "i want revenge on zangief. sum1 needs 2 teach him sum manners..!" she say and get up. ryu get up too. "revenge is enver a good thing sudk. u need 2 figtht for a worthy cause like ur contry." said ruy. "ken y u fight?" "cuz its fun! ha hahaha" said ken. ryu punch ken in the tummy OOF! DUSK SMILE.

everyone walk out of stadium but el fuete. "where el fuerte?" asked ryu. ruy amnd ken and dusk went in the stadioum 2 look 4 el fuerte. where was he? they look everywhere. THERE HE IS! saw a foot sticking out of garbage can. Ryu pull out el fuerte from trash can. Ken laughed! EL Fuerte u ok? "urggh... wut happened?" el fuerte say. "zangief bet u and threw u 2 the trash hah ahaha" said ken. "WHAT?" E; Fuerte was shock then took baanan peel off his shoulder and was upset that he was throwed awway. "grr that zangief... i'll get him!" "WOW EVERYOEN WANTS REVENGE ON ZANGIEF" Ken laugh! "wut do u mean?" el feurte reply. dusk said "i want to defert him!" el fuerte notice her for first time. they look into eachothers eyes for while. ERl Fuertes eyes were browen and almost golden with sparkels and pretty. Dusks eyses looked dead and gray-blue with no sparkls on them. dusk look away and say 2 him "mmy names Dusk, im new." "well the enemy on my emeny is mi amigo!" said el efuerte with a laugh. zabgief was outside happy about his win! tHat made Dusk and El Fuerte really mad. they were going to defeat him if it was the lats thing they do!


	3. Traning

iT was starting to rain tdoay. Vega was upset. "NO I AHTE THE RAIN!" he yalld becase he relyly h8s da rain. chun li had umbrella. "no vega u cant be under my umbrella-ella-ella" ken heard dat from far away and laughed loud. "ryu will u train me?" asked drusk. ryu had his arms folded and closed hjis eyes and nodded 2 say yhes. dey went 2 dojo do handstands. "y i have 2 do handstands ryu?" asked dusk. "b/c its good 4 balance and u need balancew when ur fighting or else u'll fall down." Dusk agreed with him so she did more handstands. Ken snoock up on Ryi while he waas handstanding and he pushed him over and laugh "hahnaha" Ken laugherd. Ryu was angry "Ken go away ur not helping." ken said i can help "No you cant ken go away"! Ken left with teh dogo El Fuerte was perfecting his lucha klibra skills. "can i join u" ken askecd. "umm...okay!" el fuetre reoplied. togethrer they practived together and did lucha libre and wrestle and things. they had good time too but they were wet from raining but they dindt care all that much.

Dusk was doing handstand "im pourd of u dusk!" she walk round on her hands without fall and then she saw el fuerte and klen outside doing wrestle. Dusk sit down and watch with say "waut u looking at?" then he see them and laugh! EL FUERTE AND KEN WERE MUD WRESTLING! Dusk laughed big amnd said GO EL FUERTE then he look up and smille but then Ken talckle him and they fell in the mud ha ha ha. dusk said 2 ryu "go out dere and kcik their buts" tjen ryu was smile and ran but slipped on mud and everyone and ryu laughed cuz it was funny! Dusk jumped from dojo pourch and did bellyfloip and slide on mud down. Eveyrone had good time then had mudball fight. after fun honda walk out of dojo and everyone say "where u come from Honaa?" he had mad face frown though because he was there the whole time he was trying to rest but everyone was loud and doing wrestle and handstands! everyone stood up and was mormal then Dusk say "can u teach ME 2 wrestle?" and elfueste have strange look on his face because it woruld be kidna wired 2 wrestle wuith a cute girl. "um i guess i could teach u something" said el fueriee and dusk smille because she reemmebered her favoriet wrestler rainbow mika she was really cute nad could beat up zangierf witout even trying! el feurete liekd her too.

ken and ryu left 2 town get something 2 eat. it stop raining so much but still a little. "fuirst" said el fruete, "u have 2 stand like this!" and he stod with his lefgs aparts and hsi arms up like he was oging to grab someythuing. Dusk stoofd like that too and was excite about learning to wrestle. then elg fueire said 2 truy and nock him over so Dusk was hesistated first but then did jump kcik. "WOW!" said el uete "ur stong but u need 2 be much stronger if u wnat 2 take down Zagnief!" so then dusk was reminded of how eman zangied was os she got really mad and charged art ekl fuiete, garbbed hima dn flung him down to the grownd like yesterdays newspaprer. el uferte was cover in mud! "whao" he said in sh ock. "arlight so u nocked me over... but try 2 block mi atacks!" an he did pucnhds and kcisk and roll kick and jump punch and things. DUsk blocked most of them and dogded and jumped but el fuerte was too quick and kcikd her tummy and she fell on the ground. "lo siento amiga" he said in spaish. "im fien u dont hav 2 apologise" she wipe mud off face and stand up. EL FUerte was stood there for little while and said "another thin g u need 2 no is about-" then QUICK HE FLEW HIS FISH TOWARDS HER! Dusk garbbed his fist with her ghand quick and was shcoked! "...sneak sattacks!" finsiehed el fuetrte saying. DUsk smiles

"hmm" el fuerete thinking "another thing that might come in hand are weakpionts." he say. "u hav 2 really study da oponet 2 fiknd deyr weakpoint!" "oh yah?" dusk said, "wuts mi weakpoint?" den el furerte walked up with a smierk on his face. "wuts so funny!" dusk said look scared kindof. "YUR weakoint..." el fuerte stared 2 say, "is rgiht here!" he poked her in her side were her ovaries and DUsks face turned red. "NUH-UH! JUST BECAUSE IM A GIRL DOESNT MEAN MY ORAVIES MAKE ME WEARK!" she yalled. then el; fuerte quick jabbed them and she was hurt worse then normal! she fall 2 grouwnd and cough and was really hurt. "owwwww! dam that relay does hurt..." she say. "i woudlnt know, hahaha" el fuerete siad with lauhg because he didnt have ovaries to hurt him! "well i bet i know waht your weakness is.." dusk say. "oh really? what is it?" Dusk put out hands and startied tickle el fuertes belly! "hahahaha!" elf uere laugherd. then duisk grabe round el fruete and tickle him until he couldtn take it anymorea nd said "ok ok u got me!" tehn sat on the grownd.

"wut do u think zangirefs weakness is?" dusk saked 2 el fuerte. "hmmmm..." el fuerek thought. "maybe HE'S tickleish!" Dusk laugehd and EL Fuerte did too. "im not sure" said dusk. "i will have 2 find out what it is if i wahnt 2 defeat hi,m." she said sagain. "thats the spirit!" said el fuerte and they looked at eachother in the eye and both smilled at them but then looked away and blusched because tehy wanted 2 kids eachother but threy were too embartassed so they didnt so instead they goth up and went inside to dry off and rest. when ken and rui came back from food they walked in dojo sand saw el fuerte and dsuk sleep on da ground. 'aw how cute' thought ryu. "HAHAHAHA HEY EL FUETE IS THAT UR GIRLFRIEND?" say ken with huge laughs. el fuerte was sleep though on floor and dusk too had head rest on el fuerte chest and was sleep for now and didn't bother waking up,. Ryu got mad at Ken and shooked his head and walk way. Ken was still laughing "y u mad ryu? ha ha ha ha ha" ken say last time.


	4. No Memroy

Next day not rainging nemore. Dusk and EL Fuerte walk otu da dojo find ryu and Ken practicin kung fu. "buenos dias amigos" sed el fuerte in spansich. Ryu and Ken see dem adn smeile "good morning u 2". "want 2 see wut i learned?" saed Dusk 2 Ken. ken say ok. Dusk did wrestle stance and garbebd Ken bY THE LEGS AND flipped him over backgards. ken fdid double flip adn fall on his back. "urggh dat rely hurt!" ken said. evyerone smile but ken. "that not funny" ken say. "come on lets get to tourna,ment matches." new matches were starting at statium.

NEXT IS... CHUN-LUI VS DAN HIKIBI! siad over intercome. chun-li and dan wtent 2 stadieum do fight. "i wont go eeasy on u dan!" sed chun li "ya well i wotn go easy on u either" sed dan. dey fought togehter fpr a long time seemed likef orever. *YWAN* ken yawned juts then he saw rufus with nachos and paopcorn, "watch this" and ken threw shoe and it hit rufuses food and nock it everywhere. "GRRR KEN MASTERS!" sed rufus angrily. ryu would never do somethign like that in his contry because that was frowned upond and el fuertre was sad at all the food die. kEN laugh at how agnry rufus was but. Dusk was tired furm cuz she didnt sleep long lats night she had nighmare and kept waikng up. she stared 2 doze off too but then ken yekk "HEY DAN Y U WEAR PINK R U A GIRL?" den dan look up and was realllllyyy mad then got k. by chun-li and the fight was overed. "ty ken i thot i wud nevr win" said cun-lu after tournament match. "no problem hahaha" reploid jken.

ryu saw dusk was tired "did u get much sleep dusk?" he sed. "not rly, i had terrible dremas dat i was in labratory and said soemthing about shaddaloo." ken interupt "MAYBE UY SHOULD GET AN ACTUAL PILLOW INSTRED OF UR BOYFRIEND HAHAHAA" ryu punch him "hes not mi boyfriend omg" dusk say. ken laugfh a little but his guts were hurting beacuase oh the punch. abel overheard dusk talk! "did u say u dreamsd something about shadlaoo?" abel said 2 dusk frum behind her. Dusk turn round and had big eyes. "ya y do u no wut shadaloo is?" den abel frowen "no i hav no memeory of mi pats. i juts remember dis guy telling me 2 stay away frum shadaloo.:" abel saeid. ask chun-li. "cnun li wats shadloo?" "im not sure" chun li saied. maybe was evil corporation take over the world?

ken was borde of shadallo talk so he ran over 2 rufus who was getting hotdogs and meatball subz and push him and he dorp fod on the grond. "GRRRR! KEN MASTERRRRRRS!" gropwled rufufs. then ken ran fast and was laughing whole time but was chase by rufufs but when ran by el feurte el fuerte trip rufuis and he fall down and ken stop and turn and laugh some more and was made rufus REALLY MAD so he run like mad to Ken and Ken saw and ran fast like brave to get away! 'hes such a childe' thought ryu thought to his self. el fuerte was laugh. dusk and abel were walk away long time ago and were away by then and were sit byt the ruiver and watch it flow.

"U have no memorty of ur past?" Dusk aks Abel. "no i dont :( it really hurts me insite." abel roply. "dats so sad..." say Dusk. "do yuu kneed a hug?" dusk say agian. Abel look at her confuse and say "i dont know? i dont get a lot of hugs." tehn dusk rap ehur ar,ms arond abel and give him a hog. Abel had smiel for first time and said ty. da river was flow under deyr feets and den saw a fish and water. "i dont rly remember muich of mi past either:" dusk sed quitly. abel lokk at her in face and was sad again. "all i remember is wakign up in da street surroudnded by ded ppl... idk if i kiled them?" dusk whispersd da last sentence. "i fifured dat i shud be a fishter bcuz i was apparently rly good at it?" den abel lok at her and say "r u rly?" den dusk look down and say "i think so... deres only one way to find out." then duysk got on feet and jump and did twirl kick and kciekd Jen who was behind her!

"KEN Y U DOIN HERE?" Dusk yelled. "urgg i WAS going to push u int he river but now dat i no ur jsut gonoa bet me up den i guess nvm!" ken say while rubing his broked nose. "wow maybe u R a good fighter" said abelw ho was impress. DUsk smilled and helpd ken git u-p. abel get up too. "ty 4 talkign 2 me dusk" he sed. "anytiem abel" she replifd back. they were both smile except ken who was upset at broked nose. dUSk gave 1 last hug 2 abel and he uhg bakc then dusk grabe kens hand and pueld him up 2 da stadeium where not the river andymore. "uh oh" sed ken who saw ruffus with speilt food all o er him. "KEN MASTERS UR GONNA GET WATS COMIN TO YA" rudsus yell growled. rufsus ran like fast toe ken and jken was still dizy from brokend nose so he was fraid for first time then dudsk saw and had to act quick so duck move infrotmn on ken and wen rufus got near she threw up her foot realy fast and kciked him in the chin and send him flyign.

ken laugh HAHA HA HA HA HA! GRRR rusufs get up and try to get 2 ken but was behind dusk. dusk had wrestle stance liek el fuetere taughted her to do. the n dusk charge and grabf rufus by tghe hands and thety were wrestle which was disgusting cuz rufus was fat and growss. then dusk push bakc with all her mite and rufus flal down. "wuts wrong? cant hit a girl?" say ken from beihnd dusk. "I CAN SO, SHE JUST KEEPS HIDING BEHIND THIS MAN!" yelled rufus. Thtat made Dusk reALLY MAD CUZ HE JUST CALLED HER A MAN AND CALLED KEN A GIRL! Dusk roar and riase arms like bear and smacked rusufs ont he head then garbed his pontail and kneed him in the face many tiems then step back and did twirl kick like brefore on ken but this time on purpose! "OH CRAAAP!" say rusuf as he fall on ground and was K.O.! Dusk was happy for win and ken pat her back and then evyerone gather and calp because noone new she was rly a great fighter. "im pourd of u dusk." say ryu with big chest and proud.


	5. Heartbroke

Soon was match. "who gonna fight this tiem?" blanka was stand in parking lot. "im sory sir" sed ken, "u cant park ur hummer here hahahaha" dat made blanak mad cuz he wuz juts called a hummer! "u tink ur so funy?" he yeld. "ya im hilarius" ked sed back with laugsh. jtus then blankc riase fish and pucnh kebn in head and started a fight! Ryu saw from distance and uewwas upset beicaise that woule never habppend in his contry. Kenn and B Lnaka were fight. blanka do electrical! Ken started fighting with fists and puccnhed and did hadeoken and shoryuklen. They stop fighbting. "grr i dont ened 2 watse my eneryg on u" sed blancka 2 ken. "ur mom didnt have a probelm with it!" Yeleld Ken with a little laughing. Juts then Blsaka throw punch right 2 Kens face and ken go fly back and was uncopsiouce. Dusjk wan over to Ken and look at Balnka with sad but then say "he probably diserved it lol" and blanka say "ya he rly did" then they both kindof laugh altitle but Ken said urrhgh and was hurt in face and dusk and blacna stop laugh... then laugh again ha hah ah!

the sun was seting a little for the first tiem toady. In stadieum was Sagat and Dhalsim. Dush was not watch. insted Dusk was go over towars parking ,ot to heopl Ken but instead saw Abel again uybder bridge and go there. "Abel" she shouted 2 him. "oh hi DUsk" said abel quietl. Dusk was run over 2 him and when got there she hugged abel cuz he lokd sad. Abel was allmost cry too but then hug Dusk back and both smiel. "wil u cum back 2 da dojo witrh us so we can practive fight?" asked Dusk 2 abel. Abel gert beig smiel and say sure. So they went.

Along way was stop to get ramen. Abel and Dusk was eat ramen when Dusk say "dis brings back memeories." and Abel look at her confuse. "I used 2 liev in japaen and I remmembr da taxete of ramen soup." den abel was smiel and they eat stoup and pay ant them elave to go to djoo it was dark now. From the dark u coud see da staars and moon adn lights frim da buildigns wrer lighjt up. At dojoj there was lgith from garden dat leave up 2 da dopjo pourch. When were wlaking up tah steps 2 dojo Dusk yawn and say "maybe it 2 late 2 ttairn. U want 2 sleep ere 2night?" abek say ok.

When they open doro there was el Fuerte who had making food and was Ken and Ryu and they were sueprised 2 see Dusk and BaBEL COEM IN THE ROOM. E; Fierte put food down and hive hug 2 Dusk and say "wehre were u?" dusk say "was eating ramen with Aebel" abel wave and smuijeol as to make frinds. El Fuerte saw and step back and was confuse and agrny a little at saem time. "o so this is ur new boyfiend huh" say el Fuerte. Ken lauigh with mouth full of food ryU WOULD NEVER DO THAT IN HIS CONTRY THAT'S FROWNED UPON HIGHLY. Dusk face turn red of angry and say quiet "hes NOT mi bf…"

"oh so hes juts some _ranodm _perosn dat u hagn out with a lto and huyg and reat out with?" say el Fuerte a little angry. "its ntone of ur busines who I hang out with ur NOT mi dad!" Dusk yell. "IM GALD IM NOT UR DAD, HWO WOULD WANT 2 RAISE A TRAMP?" he yeldld with fierce and extreme! After that dusk was furious and wasa hold back tears and storm out da dojo adn go 2 pond cross Fuerte was upset and agnru at same time and go 2 soemwhereelse 2 be lone. Ken was still eat and Ryu was confuse and so was Abel but Abel knew wat had 2 do and so Abel went 0out 2 run aft5er Dusk who was run way from trubles but couldn't forever.

When Abel was cought up 2 Dusk he say "dusk r u ok?"but dusk was cry and angry and didn't want 2 talk to anywone and just sit at pond cryigne. Abel was little confuse and was rly sad at Dusk sad buyt didn't no if wanted 2 be left lone or juts needed sum1 2 talk 2 so he asesd if she wantd 2 talk about it but she shook her hed 2 say no den dey got quiret den ask if she need hug and dusk nod head so abel sit down ansd hug her ands she was cry on his shoudler and Abel ws hooeld her tighet and was a;,ost cry.

Da moen was refelct in pond of wter with riplles and koi fishe. Could hear crickets and sum bird chirpsings but not a lot of noise but tres rustel and wind and leaves. "y did he say dos mean thisn…?" aks Dysk with lots of sad,. Abel was quiet for thinking. "I thinke he likes u." eh finaly sed. "mayebe he thot we were dating and he got mad?" den dusk had make sense! After dusk was sad cuz she realsode wat was was wrong with e Fuerte and cry. "abeo im so stupid! Im dorty I made it look like we ere dating, dat would never happen were JUTS frends and I need 2 tell el fruetre dat right now,. Ty 4 listening abel, god night." den dask get up and make way back to dojo. She didn't know dat wut she said made abel rly sad in heart cuz he liked her a little but she sed dey would never be together so he was the sad forrest of night.

Dusk was come home 2 dojo was everyone asleep! Dusk was go in other room and saw EL FUERTe look like sleep then when dusk klay down 2 el Fuerte he turn round saw he and was full wake and say "y u doin here" and she say sorry 4 da misconfusion me and abel will nerv b dating evre were just frends. El Fuerte smile little and was turn over and hug Dusk ands Dusk hug back and dey look in the eye and want 2 kiss but didtnt so were cuddle rest of ngiht and was happy but not Abel who was heartbroke.


End file.
